


ghost of you

by gayyearning



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, F/F, all i know is pain, sorry !!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyearning/pseuds/gayyearning
Summary: Mildred Ratched receives the phone call that makes and breaks her life in one go.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	ghost of you

For some unknown reason, Mildred felt a tightness around her neck in the middle of her doze. This awakens her. She looks at the other side of the bed only to realise that Gwendolyn is in the city shopping for produce and other stuff needed at home. 

It’s a routine they both have every week: Mildred takes a rest or does her little reading at home while Gwendolyn goes out to buy sustenance for them. Gwendolyn pointed out how much Mildred takes care of her that she wanted to return the love as well. Gwenny never believed in sacrifices––although she would do anything for Mildred––she believes that one must acknowledge their lover’s love language. 

Mildred still feels uneasy. “This is why I don’t take naps.” She uttered breathlessly, leaning her back on the counter as she satiates her parchedness with a glass of water. Her heartbeat is growing faster and faster––Mildred is still in utter confusion until the telephone rings.

“H-hi, Milly. It’s me, Gwenny.” They can barely be heard over the rain. “I know we were fighting, but I…just want you to know that I love you.” Their voice catches. “And I’m–I’m sorry.”

There’s the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance as the recording ends.

She forgot about the fight that they had before Gwenny left. It was how Milly would resist on staying home and getting a rest despite their usual plan and routine: she stays home and Gwenny goes to the city, but somehow today made her feel uneasy that she really wanted to come and join her lover despite all the clamor of the people in the city that annoys her and triggers her and her migraine––something tells her that she has to go.

Mildred is in utter confusion, she wasn’t given a response to her lover’s words. Although she kept screaming even after the call was dropped, “Gwendolyn!!! Hello!!! Gwen? ARE YOU OKAY?” 

This increases her worry, helplessness. Helpless––because the city is a two-hour drive. Helpless––because she knew better than not listen to her instinct.

The phone rang once again, but instead of the sound of a woman’s voice that Mildred is expecting, it’s a husky, manlike voice caused by excessive smoking and lack of sleep. 

“Hello, is this the residence of Miss Gwendolyn Briggs?”  
“Why do you ask?” Mildred refuses to answer questions as such right there and then unless she has a malleable reason to do so.

“A car crashed just an hour ago and it seems as though Miss Gwendolyn Briggs lost her control from driving. We did our best to bring her to the nearest hospital but it seems as though she was dead the moment she crashed. I’m sorry.” Mildred couldn’t find her composure. She needs to sit, but the telephone and the air, she couldn’t breathe. There’s ringing in her ears and she couldn’t utter another word because she couldn’t manage to breathe. 

“Who am I speaking to?” The person on the telephone asks.  
Mildred, still in shock, tried to form little words. “I’m- I’m her roommate.”  
"Okay, Miss?"  
"Ratched."  
"Miss Ratched, we're going to pick you up so you can identify the body of your roommate. Does she have any family members known to you?" 

That's the thing––Gwen and her, they only have each other. No family, no one. She couldn't even get herself to consider Edmund her family because he's bound to cause her pain later if not soon. 

"Okay." She utters in utter confusion, who called her? Is this real? Because that call wasn't a figment of her imagination, it was the voice of her lover in all of her glory. 

\-----------

"Is this the body of Ms. Gwendolyn Briggs?" The sight of her lover's pale, peaceful face appears as the officer removes the blanket covering Gwendolyn's body. Mildred has never felt this weak, not even when Edmund taunted her the first time. This is all surreal. One minute she was staring at the love of her life in their little Mexican balcony, the next––she's identifying her lover's body, cold in flesh. 

Indeed, it was. The body of Gwendolyn before Mildred, pale as flour. Her cheeks no longer plump and rosy, lips dry as cement. 

For some unknown reason, Mildred lost her wits and screamed at the top of her lungs, thinking that if she screamed long enough––it will wake her from this godforsaken dream and it'd Gwendolyn by her side, coaxing her. However, the more she screamed, the more it felt all so real. The paler Gwendolyn look, the weaker her knees become that she didn't realise she was kneeling on the floor begging God for utter forgiveness. For him to bring back the only person she loved and who loved her most. 

\-----------

Mildred wakes up to the birds' chirping. Today marks the 1st year of Gwendolyn's death anniversary, long as it may seem, it would always feel like it was just yesterday. Although, Mildred doesn't know this.

She opens her eyes and sees the sight of the one she loves beside her, the golden-haired woman beaming at Mildred with a smile as she plays with Mildred's hair. 

"Goodmorning, Darling." The golden-haired woman uttered. 

"Goodmorning, Gwenny."

**Author's Note:**

> i truly believe that gwen would say goodbye to mildred in any way that she can if ever she dies. in my world, to say the least.


End file.
